Field
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, a display device, such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode display, or the like includes a plurality of pairs of electric field generating electrodes and electro-optical active layers interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display may include a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, and the organic light emitting diode display may include an organic emission layer as the electro-optical active layer.
One of the pair of electric field generating electrodes is connected to a switching element and receives an electrical signal, and the electro-optical active layer serves to convert the electrical signal to an optical signal, thereby displaying an image.
A thin film transistor (TFT), which is a three-terminal device, is adopted as the switching element in the display device, and a signal line including a gate line for transferring a scanning signal for controlling the thin film transistor, a data line for transferring a signal applied to a pixel electrode, and the like is included in the display device.
Meanwhile, as the display area becoming larger, an oxide semiconductor technique for faster operating speed and reduction of the signal line resistance have been researched. For example, a main wiring layer may be formed of a material such as copper, its alloy, or the like for reducing the signal line resistance. Copper, however, may form a porous metal oxide between the main wiring layer and a passivation layer covering thereon, thereby deteriorating reliability of the device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.